diseasefandomfandomcom-20200213-history
Dextroamphetamine
Description Dextroamphetamine is a medicine that is a stimulant, Dextroamphetamine is a central nervous system stimulant. It affects chemicals in the brain and nerves that contribute to hyperactivity and impulse control. Dextroamphetamine is used to treat Narcolepsy and Attention - Deficit / Hyperactivity Disorder (ADHD).Dextroamphetamine may also be used for purposes not listed in this page. Medication that are not paired with Dextroamphetamine You should not use Dextroamphetamine if you have glaucoma, overactive thyroid, severe agitation, moderate to severe high blood pressure, heart disease or coronary artery disease, or a history of drug or alcohol addiction. Dextroamphetamine may be habit-forming, and this medicine is a drug of abuse. Tell your doctor if you have had problems with drug or alcohol abuse. Stimulants have caused stroke, heart attack, and sudden death in people with high blood pressure, heart disease, or a heart defect. Do not use dextroamphetamine if you have used an MAO inhibitor in the past 14 days, such as isocarboxazid, linezolid, methylene blue injection, phenelzine, rasagiline, selegiline, or tranylcypromine. Dextroamphetamine may cause new or worsening psychosis (unusual thoughts or behavior), especially if you have a history of depression, mental illness, or bipolar disorder. You may have blood circulation problems that can cause numbness, pain, or discoloration in your fingers or toes. Call your doctor right away if you have: signs of heart problems ( Chest pain, feeling light-headed or short of breath; signs of psychosis like paranoia, aggression, new behavior problems, seeing or hearing things that are not real; signs of circulation problems like unexplained wounds on your fingers or toes. ) Dextroamphetamine may impair your thinking or reactions. Be careful if you drive or do anything that requires you to be alert. Avoid drinking fruit juices or taking Vitamin C at the same time you take Dextroamphetamine. These can make your body absorb less of the medicine. Before taking this medicine You should not use dextroamphetamine if you are allergic to any stimulant medicine, or if you have: * Moderate to severe High blood Pressure * Heart disease or Coronary Artery Disease (hardened arteries) * Overactive thyroid * Glaucoma * Severe anxiety, tension, or agitation (stimulant medicine can make these symptoms worse) * A history of drug or alcohol addiction. Do not use dextroamphetamine if you have used an MAO inhibitor in the past 14 days. A dangerous drug interaction could occur. Some medicines can interact with dextroamphetamine and cause a serious condition called serotonin syndrome. Be sure your doctor knows if you also take opioid medicine, herbal products, or medicine for depression, mental illness, Parkinson's disease, migraine headaches, serious infections, or prevention of nausea and vomiting. Ask your doctor before making any changes in how or when you take your medications. Stimulants have caused stroke, heart attack, and sudden death in certain people. Tell your doctor if you have: * Heart problems or a Congenital Heart Defect * High Blood Pressure * A family history of heart disease or sudden death. To make sure this medicine is safe for you, tell your doctor if you or anyone in your family has ever had: * Depression, mental illness, bipolar disorder, psychosis, or suicidal thoughts or actions; * Motor tics (muscle twitches) or Tourette's syndrome; * Seizures or epilepsy; * An abnormal brain wave test (EEG) * Blood circulation problems in the hands or feet. Taking Dextroamphetamine during pregnancy can cause premature birth, low birth weight, or withdrawal symptoms in the newborn baby. Tell your doctor if you are pregnant or plan to become pregnant. Dextroamphetamine can pass into breast milk and may harm a nursing baby. You should not breast-feed while using this medicine. Dextroamphetamine is not approved for use by anyone younger than 3 years old. Dextroamphetamine extended-release capsules are not for use in children younger than 6 years old. Overdosing Seek emergency medical attention. An overdose of Dextroamphetamine can be fatal. Overdose symptoms may include : * Restlessness * Tremor * Muscle twitches * Rapid breathing * Confusion * Hallucinations * Panic * Aggressiveness * Muscle pain or weakness * Dark colored urine These symptoms may be followed by depression and tiredness. Other overdose symptoms include nausea, vomiting, diarrhea, stomach pain, uneven heartbeats, feeling light-headed, fainting, seizure (convulsions), or coma. Side effects Along with its needed effects, dextroamphetamine may cause some unwanted effects. Although not all of these side effects may occur, if they do occur they may need medical attention. Check with your doctor immediately if any of the following side effects occur while taking Dextroamphetamine: Rare * Agitation * Delusions * Seeing, hearing, or feeling things that are not there Incidence Not Known * Blurred vision * Chest discomfort or pain * Difficulty breathing * Dizziness * Faintness * False or unusual sense of well-being * Fast, pounding, or irregular heartbeat or pulse * Headache * Pounding in the ears * Shakiness in the legs, arms, hands, or feet * Swelling of the feet or lower legs * Trembling or shaking of the hands or feet * Twitching, twisting, or uncontrolled repetitive movements of the tongue, lips, face, arms, or legs * Unable to sleep * Uncontrolled vocal outbursts and/or tics (uncontrolled repeated body movements) * Unusual tiredness or weakness